This work over the past 13 years has dealt with the screening of materials for use in arterial reconstruction. Our research goals are to continue the investigation and documentation of factors which determine the ultimate fate of arterial prostheses, and to continue investigations in the development of improved vascular prostheses in both the compound arterial prosthesis and the gossamer type, as well as small diameter prostheses, concepts which have developed from this research project.